The Mane Six (The Death, Regeneration and Return of Lorcan Darcy)
The Mane Six are the main antagonist of the My Little Pony/Pokemon's animated storyline, The Death, Regeneration and Return of Lorcan Darcy. They are the dark alter-egos of the normal Mane Six who appear as a result of them being corrupted by Lorcan's powers. Appearance and Personality The Mane Six appear just like they always do, except they all have red eyes and wear clothes. Twilight wears a dark purple scarf, Applejack wears a green tie with a white collar and has her hair a little neater, Fluttershy has flowers and vines on her body, Pinkie Pie wears a purple and pink clown costume and clown make up, Rainbow just wears goggles, and Rarity wears a purple coat and metal mask. Their personalities are polar opposite to their nice ones. However, they instead have their positive virtues into the most negative vices possible. Roles Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie had her comedy twisted. She first appeared in Sugarcube Corner getting ready to show how bad she can be. She lured ponies into the Ponyville Theater by using exploding presents. Once inside the ponies were glued to their seats and Pinkie locked the doors. They were forced to watch Pinkie Pie's comedy routines until Rarity and Luna come crashing through the wall. She then uses her Party Cannon, which she turned into a real cannon, to destroy the theater even more. After that, Pinkie threw water balloons filled with the dark water at ponies making them evil. Applejack Applejack had her love of apples twisted. She became an extreme business pony who only cares about apples. She built a wall around Sweet Apple Acres and forces her sister, Apple Bloom, to work. She even tried to get rid of the CMC's clubhouse. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash had her love of speed and showing off twisted. All she did was constantly fly around Ponyville resulting in many sonic rainbooms. Fluttershy Fluttershy had her love of animals twisted. She resided in the Everfree Forest and attacks intruders or anyone who hurts her animals friends, who apparently got corrupted as well. She tries to get the CMC but they make it to Zecora's and escape with a smoke bomb. Later, she witness the chaos happening in Ponyville and prepares to have a war using her animals. Rarity Rarity had her desire to be beautiful twisted. She proclaims herself as the most beautiful pony in Equestria and covers her imperfections with a mask. She also sees herself as leader of Ponyville because of her beauty. She destroys stores of fashion so she can rebuild them in her own image. She gets into a fight with Princess Luna and later goes off to fight Twilight. Twilight Sparkle Twilight had her desire for intelligence twisted. After failing to find more intelligence in books she decides to steal it from other ponies. She creates a device that will transfer all the brain power the pony has into Twilight's brain, making the victim dumber in the process. After she's done she declares herself as empress of Ponyville. That makes Rarity furious and she soon goes to fight Twilight. After Nightmare calls a truce, Twilight sees right through. She reveals that due to absorbing so much brain power she was able to know that Nightmare Moon was already cured by the rain. She also reveals that knew the entire plan and everything, even the fact that she turned evil but still wants it. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Death, Regeneration and Return of Lorcan Darcy storyline Category:Supervillains Category:MLP Category:Antagonists Category:Immortality Seekers